Lost and Found (PewDieCry)
by GlaceonLeafeon15
Summary: He's been missing for 4 months. No one has seen or heard from him. Everybody think he is dead... Except for me, he can't be... Because... I love him, and I won't accept it... He can't be... Right! (Rated M for language and gore/suicide mentions in later chapters. This is a PewDieCry story with POV's from PewDiePie and Cry. Don't read if that is not your cup of tea.)
1. Prolouge

**(A.N: Hi guys! This is my new story, Lost and Found. A little bit different from the bits of fluff I have been doing but hey, sometimes you have to break some feels! Thank you all for starting this short adventure with me and I hope you all see something that you enjoy! Also this is the prolouge, not the first chapter. They'll be a little short but part 2 and 3 will be long, I swear!) ~GlaceonLeafeon15**

I walked on the gray sidewalk, sunshine hitting my skin and making me sweat a bit.

Today was going to be a great day, and that's something you'll probably never hear me say. The sunshine is out and everything is all... somewhat peaceful.

Nothing could go wrong.

I look around me, seeing that nobody was here.

How... Unusual. Most of the time everybody was gathering around here, concerts playing and people having dates and all that jazz.

I sighed, wondering what would happen when I got home, blushing as I remember that Felix said that he would have a surprise for me when I came back.

_**Thud!**_

Something hard hit my skull and I gasped.

"What the hell is your problem, sir?!" I yelled, turning behind me to see who hit me.

I saw no one there, like nothing had happened.

I rubbed the spot of my head, goddamn it had hurt.

_**Thud!**_

The person hit my head again, making me fall onto the sidewalk.

But before I knew it, I had accidentally welcomed the darkness hastily making me fall into the dreadful arms of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

I yelled, screaming and thrashing at everything, trying to get a grip on the cold reality.

_**My best friend and boyfriend had fucking died! Didn't he realize that I needed him so... so much?**_

"GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!"  
"Shut up! Why are you yelling at him?! Don't you realize that he's the one who was going to fucking propose to Cry?! You weren't!"

"Why are we even fighting?! Scott, do you really think that we should be fighting, of all days, today?"

"G-Guys. We s-should just... st-top fighting." I say in between my sobs, trying to make myself calm down.

"...Yes. I'm sorry Scott. I didn't mean for my words to turn out that... _Harsh_," Red apologizes quietly.

Russ sighs, putting his hand through his hair, "Why are we...? We used to be such good friends... All of us. Do you really think that we should be crying and fighting after we learned that Cry's dead? Do you really think that this would make Cry happy?"

"N-No." Scott says bluntly.

Red comes down and sits by me, "I-I'm so sorry Felix. This must be really hard for you, I can't believe that some bastard killed him..."  
"If I ever see that guy then... I'm gonna fucking kill him," Scott says with anger in his tone.

I sigh, "We... How are we...?"

"I don't know. If they say that they can't find..." Russ pauses, a tear going down his cheeks.

"Maybe... An open coffin...?" Scott says silently, saying what everybody couldn't.

I start sobbing harder, feeling Red putting a finger through my hair as I curl into a ball on the couch. "Shh... It will be okay Pewdie... I'm so sorry, but... Cry will always be with you," She says, starting to sob.

"Y-Yeah. Everything will be okay," Russ says.

_I sure hope so,_ I think to myself, making me sob harder than before.

"Felix! Are you okay? I've been so worried about you!" Marzia bursts as soon as I open the door.

"W-What? What are you doing here Marzia?" I say quickly.

"Well, you could be more friendly..." Marzia says quietly.

I sigh, "I'm sorry, but Italy is a long ways away from the Americas..."

Marzia laughs, "Yeah..."

Her face soon turns into a frown, "I... I'm so sorry for what happened to Cry, I couldn't believe what happened when I heard it," She says, giving me a hug.

I tense up for a moment and then return the hug.

"I-I'm..." I try to say, but suddenly all the grief and pain soon swells up inside and I start sobbing.

"It's okay, Felix... I am so sorry..." Marzia says gently.

A sob releases from me again, I can't say anything or do anything except ball like a baby.


	3. Chapter 2

**Lost and Found: Part Two (Trigger Warning: Death)**

**Rating: M for gore and language.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned in this. The only thing that is mine is the writing.**_

No POV

"Shh... Felix, it will be okay..." Marzia says softly, trying to help out her friend.

"Why...?" Felix says between his loud sobs, his heart broken in two pieces.

After a moment Felix starts to calm down, only a few tears going down his light blue eyes after a while.

The two sat on Felix's couch. Crying and talking about everything that had happened.

Marzia's eyes widen as she heard what Felix said.

Cry had been murdered. Someone who wished to remain anonymous admitted to the crime only a few days ago. Felix said that the police said that they found no body because someone the person wouldn't say anything else. Why he did it or what he did to poor Cry. The police weren't even sure if he actually did it.

But the only thing that made sure that Cry was dead was... His jacket, the one that was light green and he never left home without, it was covered with dried blood and the man gave it to the police. Felix was given it because the police knew of Cry's and his connection together.

Felix heart broke once again as he was telling Marzia the story. He tried too damn hard to keep in his emotions, and he was too good at it as well. When really he should've taken the time to cry.

Marzia let a couple tears down her face, after all, Cry and her had been such good friends. She was the one who Felix told first when he admitted he was going to propose.

Even though Felix and Marzia broke up years ago, they were still very good friends. Telling secrets to each other and helping out with one another's relationships.

"God... I'm so sorry Felix," Marzia said again, her brown eyes filled with tears.

Felix looked at her, "I-It's okay, Marzia."

"You... You didn't tell me exactly why you were here yet," Felix said, trying to break the terrible silence that was all around the house.

"Oh..." Marzia moved a strand of hair from her face, "I-I heard about... Everything. Toby told me what happened. He would've come with me but he's been a little too busy with the audience and everything. I've been so worried, I just had to come and visit you."

Felix still was still a little bit surprised after hearing Marzia mention Toby. Of course they have been dating for years but... Neither of them really talked about him except for maybe a vacation they were having but, that was about it. All Felix knew was that Marzia loved him very much.

Felix smiled softly at her, trying to make his tears get out of his face, "Thank you Marzia. That was very kind."  
Marzia blushed slightly as she returned the smile.

"If you were wanting to know... Cry's funeral is on the 16th, about two days from now," Felix answered the question that Marzia was afraid to ask.

"Oh... Okay," Marzia said quietly, playing with her hands.

Felix sighed, "When did you come here?"  
"About an hour ago," She said in her usual bubbly personality.

"Do you know where you are going to be staying?" He said, pulling a small smile.

Marzia shaked her head, "No, uh... I was hoping to figure that out on my way here."

"You know you are always welcomed here," Felix said, his smile growing a little.

Marzia felt a smile grow on her face, "R-Really?"  
"Of course!" Felix said happily for once in a few months.

Felix felt his phone ring in his pocket, a call from Russ.

He instantly knew that he had to take this.

"Hey Marzia, I've got to take a call real quick, you know where the guest room is," Felix said, smiling at her before he ran to the bedroom.

"Hey Felix," Russ said calmly.

Felix put a hand through his blonde hair, "Hey Russ, what's going on?"

Russ sighed, "The police still say they haven't found Cry yet..."

Felix smile dropped and his mood dropped as well, "Really?"

"Yeah," Felix could hear a small sniffle through the phone, "I know we were all hoping..."

"I know," Felix said, a tear going down his face for the second time today.

God, he was usually never this emotional. But... This was by far the worst thing that had ever happened in his life. He still cried his eyes out whenever he fell asleep, softly, but still there were tears.

"I-I'm sorry Felix... I just thought it would be best if I told you... The police said they weren't sure if they might be able to..."

"It's okay, Russ. I know that this is hard for you as well," Felix said kindly.

"I've got to go, I'll see you later then," Russ said sadly.

Felix rubbed his eyes, "Okay, I guess I'll see you," Felix hung up, the pain of everything starting to slowly overwhelm him.

A loud bang echoed through the dark hallways. They had killed another person, but no one would know who it was until a few days.

"NOOO! Help me, someone, anyone!" A young girl's voice screamed, thrashing and yelling for help.

"Stop struggling you bitch!" An angry voice yelled, "That will make it much easier for you and us."

A man grabbed his knife, planning to kill the young girl who was struggling for her life nearby.

"You know, no one will save you," He smiled, watching the girl's brown eyes widen as the man slowly put the knife in her leg, watching all the blood pour out immediately after the contact with the sharp blade.

"S-Stop!" She cried, watching her own blood pour out of her body.

But the man didn't, he kept moving the knife in a circular motion, watching more and more blood come out as the gash kept growing deeper and deeper.

"It hurts, please stop," She said quietly, looking at the her killer, begging with her deep brown eyes to make him stop.

The man suddenly pulled the bloodied knife out of her leg, the warm crimson blood all over the tip of the blade.

"No one, not even you will ever make me stop with my favorite hobby," He said quietly as he pulled the young girl's red hair, "I'm going to have fun."

He stabbed the knife in her left side of her stomach, slowly. Watching happily as he was going to kill another one in two days.

Cry's POV

I watch slowly as the man cuts the girl in front of me. Her brown eyes begging for anyone to help her.

I wish that I could help her, but she is long gone from saving now. Her stomach and her left arm was too bloodied for anyone to help her.

I quietly crawl out of the room, my legs falling in cold crimson blood of people who died weeks ago.

My eyes burn with tears, how long have I fucking been in this hell hole?!

It had to be at least a month... But there have been people who've been in here for at least a year. I can see it in their eyes and on their stomachs, almost you never were fed here. Kept on weeks on end without food until that moment where you got some.

I lean on a wall, looking at my hands to see how the blood is smeared all over them.

"I hate you.." A girl yells, then I hear a big loud sound, the contact of a body onto a floor.

The girl had been killed. How old was she...? She looked about twelve.

These people were fucking psychopath murderers! They should all rot in hell... They killed a fucking child, she had an entire life to live.

Everyone here was killed in the same way, a knife covered in blood cut into there knee in a circular motion until there was a big gash there. Then they were stabbed in the stomach numerous times until they were too weak to even move. They just sat there, in pain, until they were either shot or God decided to be kind.

I should know, I've seen so many people fucking die here, I'm surprised I still have somewhat of sanity left in my brain.

"How long have you been here, fucker?" I hear a voice yelling evilly at me.

My eyes widen with fear, _I'm going to fucking die here, and I never got to tell Felix how much he fucking meant to me. _

My eyes burn, but I hold back the tears.

"I don't know..." I answer truthfully.

"That's a bit to long, don't you think so?" He looks at me with a smug grin.

He suddenly grabs his knife out and slams it into my shoulder, I wince at the pain, watching the blade go through my shoulder like butter almost.

He smiles at me, "Having fun yet?"

_No, stop it, what the fuck is your problem?_

"W-Why aren't you cutting my leg...?" I ask, not knowing that I even said it until he replies.

"It got boring, now will you shut the hell up," He whispers painfully into my ear.

I look at my shoulder, watching the crimson blood go down my shirt and onto my pants.

When he finishes he hurries and stabs the knife into my stomach, the fucking pain almost makes me black out the minute it happens.

He laughs sinisterly, "Well I guess it's you time now, too bad, you were fun."

He punches my face, hard, and I fall to the ground with a_** clunk!**_

I hurry and fall into the cold unwelcoming arms of unconsciousness for the second time in a while.


	4. Chapter 3

**(A.N: Well... This is the final. ^^ Thank you all for your support with this short little story~ 3 Hugs to all of you!)**

Cry's POV

I took a deep look at my parents' graves. A couple of tears going down my face, I miss them so much sometimes. I wish I could've seen them one last time.

I've been out of that hell hole for a week now, I just got out of the hospital today though. I was missing for four fucking months. Not exactly the best way to spend a vacation.

I didn't want to go to my house though, I had the irrestibale urge to come visit mom and dad. So I did.

Sigh, I sit down by my mom's grave and say softly, "I love you mom and dad, I wish I could've seen you one more time."

A sob comes from out of my mouth and I just start to cry, over and over again.

Why did they have to die? I needed them so despartely sometimes. They were the most best parents anyone could ever have.

Suddenly I hear someone yelling. I look over my shoulder to see a blonde and a brunette fighting by a grave.

"What the hell is your problem?!" A girl yells to the two, "Stop fighting all the fucking time! What do you think that he would think about this?! Stop fighting all ready you bastards!"

Wait... Is that Red?

"What the fuck is yours?" A famillar voice hisses.

I get up slowly, watching four people fight.

Three people walk away slowly from the blonde. Watching him fall down to the grave and start sobbing..._ Hard._

I feel bad for him, I know that exact feeling he's going through. I felt that way when my parents died. The pain stings for a hole long time, but it gets better. The pain still hurts but doesn't exactly sting as much.

The three start yelling at eachother. "Shut up! I don't wanna hear this anymore!" One says while covering up his ears.

"Then go!" The girl yells with tears in her eyes.

My eyes widen as I see the blonde pull out a gun and point it to his head.

_Don't tell me he's gonna..._

I hurry and start running towards the man, I don't know who the hell he is but no one is worth fucking killling yourself over.

I feel like time is slowing down as I run faster and faster, I hear people yelling "Felix, no!"

Tears burn up in my eyes, "STOP!" I yell.

I hurry and grab the gun out of the man's hand, throwing it into the river nearby, just in time.

I take a sigh of relief, "I'm sorry, sir. But don't do that!"

My head throbs as I feel the four people staring at me.

I look at the grave and my whole heart drops and I feel like throwing up.

_ Ryan Terry _

_1989 – 2012_

I take a step back away from the people, "No... No... No!" I cover up my ears and begin to cry.

"...Cry?" I hear a thick Swedish accent say.

I sob harder into my knees, "I-I'm not dead!" And I keep shaking my head.

I'M NOT DEAD!

"Ryan?" I hear the accent say again, only this time louder.

"I'm not dead...?" I ask quietly, shivering in fear.

I feel warm arms embrace me, "Ryan... It's okay now."

I look at the person hugging me, "F-Felix?"

He nods and hugs me harder, and I return the hug, crying hard in his arms.

"Cry... Y-You're okay." I hear Scott whisper and see a tear go down his cheek.

"I'm okay...?" I ask, shivering.

Felix nods, "You're okay Cry. I'm so happy."

I look at him for a moment, "You almost killed yourself... For me...?" My voice, shaky.

He nods, sobbing himself, "I don't want to live without you... You mean fucking everything to me, you're everything that I needed in my life."

"Cry!" I feel Red embracing me, "You're okay! I-I..." I feel her sob as well.

Suddenly, we all turn into a big sob fest and everyone looks at us.

But... That was okay. I was just so happy that I made it in time to save Felix.

He everything to me as well.

**~~~1 Year Later~~~**

We told the people that I wasn't dead and they immediately got rid of that damned grave.

Felix was all smiles that day and wouldn't let go of me. Same with Red and Scott, maybe Russ if he was a little more emotional.

When Felix and I got home, he gave me back my green jacket and then he proposed to me, right there on the spot... Of course I said yes.

Felix said that it was official that I was the uke of the relationship. I didn't fight with him on that because I was just too damn happy to do anything but smile... Maybe I should've though. He keeps giving me shit about that nowadays.

But I love Felix, I don't care what happens, I will always love him and even if someone tries to seperate us that again, I will personally make sure that their life is a living hell.


End file.
